Blinded Love edited
by GoddessLoki562
Summary: Harry has been beaten within an inch of death, Hermione rushes to his rescue. How will Harry feel once he finds out the love of his life has kept a huge secret from him. Hermione's parents has kept a secret from her how will she handle the news? Hermione will be OC,strong willed. Evil Dumbledore, molly ginny & ron. good syltherians I own nothing but the plot and oc characters.
1. Author's note

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated or even posted anything. I just got a new computer so I am able to write stories. I am going through the two stories and editing them so they will flow better. I hope you enjoy the story. Things have been changed hopefully it will help you understand the story and characters better. Enjoy :) ~goddessloki


	2. Chapter 1

Harry has been beaten within an inch of death, Hermione rushes to his rescue. How will Harry feel once he finds out the love of his life has kept a huge secret from him. Hermione's parents has kept a secret from her how will she handle the news? Hermione will be OC more badass and strong willed, has military training, and a pureblood. Draco and other Slytherins are good. Weasleys except the five oldest are bad the order is bad but will change sides once they realize they were misguided, Snape is a good guy. Dumbledore is evil. Pairings are HHR, Bella&Jasper, Leah&Sam. I own nothing but the plot and oc characters.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger and i'm the youngest of five. I have four older brothers Kinai is the eldest at 21, Lj is 20, Kiki is 19, and Sam is 18, I finish the line up at 17 years old. This shall be my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We had just got back from a three month boot camp in the states. My brothers and I enjoy the time spent training so much we go every year during summer vacation. Although I mostly go so I will be able to help my best friend Harry once the time comes and he is ready to take on Voldemort. I make it up the stairs and put my kit by my bed before pulling out a pen and some paper. I have a letter I need to send to Harry. I finish my letter and wait till tomorrow to send it off, I start to unpack and pull my dirty uniforms and pt gear out and place it in a pile by the door while I wave my hand at the rest of the gear sending it all to it's proper places around my room. Once that was done I head downstairs to start the laundry as I walk past the rooms I tell my brothers that I will be starting the laundry and if it's not downstairs in fifteen I will not be washing it. I laugh as the scramble to get everything together and downstairs so they don't have to try and wash. I make it down to the washer and start to separate the uniforms from my underclothes and throw those in first and start it up. I then head over to the heavy duty washer and start to load up my PT gear before I head to the stairs and yell "two minutes" for my yell to be greeted by the sound of running feet and cussing as my brothers rush to get down the stairs. Once they finally made it down to the washroom I throw their PT gear in the wash with mine and begin to separate their clothes into piles for when my underclothes are finished. I turn and head up the stairs my parents will be home soon and I would like to shower before the arrive. I passed the kitchen and smiled as I smelt the wonderful aroma of roast being cooked and the sound vegetables being cut as well as the sound of my brothers voices talking. I stopped at the sound of my name and strained my ears as I tried to listen and understand their conversation. (Kinai is in italics, LJ is in bold, Kiki is in underlined, and Sam is in underlined italics, Hermione is bold italics, any character's thoughts will be all three.)

"Mione is now seventeen and we can tell her that we are wizards."

"I hope she will understand that we had to keep a secret from her though not by choice. That we all were sworn to secrecy by the stupid headmaster of hers."

"I still hate the fact that he threaten mom and dad that way we would promise not to tell her. He's a meddling old fool who should worry about running his school and not about controlling other people's lives."

"guys here comes a gringotts owl it's probably going to tell her of our heritage. We need to tell her soon and pray that she doesn't feel like we betrayed her. I hate to think that we hurt her because of something we couldn't help." 

"Guys we will tell her once she gets out the shower and that way she will have time to calm down before mom and dad get home. Which reminds me we need to finish dinner and get everything ready."

I quickly and Quietly ran upstairs to shower and ponder what I just overheard. I took a few breaths to calm myself so I could think rationally. One my brothers are wizards, two Dumbledore threatened my parents so my brothers would agree to keep the fact that they are wizards from me, three I have a heritage that I do not know, four my brothers love me and I love them and I understand why they agreed but I don't understand why the headmaster would want to keep me in the dark of my heritage. What is he hiding from me and why did he want me to go through Hogwarts not knowing the truth? I finally decided to quickly wash up and get out once I realized i've been standing under the shower staring into space as I tried to understand everything. I turned off the water and magically dried off, I decided to let my hair air dry and walked to my room to get dressed. Finding my favorite pair of shorts and my favorite black tank top with the word Love spelled in cursive on the front. I found a matching underwear set and got dressed. Once I felt ready I made my way down stairs to the kitchen. At the door I took a deep breath and opened the door to find my brothers plating the food and putting some away for mom and dad. The looks of worry that riddled their faces helped me decide to just tell them I already know and that I heard them as I was passing by to go take a shower. I smiled and headed to the table to wait for them to sit. Once they did I took a look at their faces as they tried to figure out what to say and how to say it so I took pity on them and decided now was the best time.

"Hey guys don't worry, I understand why you guys did what you did and why. I still love you guys and once I get my hands on the old fool I will make him pay for what he has done to my family."

The look of relief and shock on their faces brought a smile to mine.

"Mione how? I mean when did you find out. We are sorry we couldn't tell you and help you with homework but I know you probably didn't need the help."

"I found out tonight, I was heading upstairs to take a shower when I heard my name from Kinai and I listened to see what you guys were talking about."

Kinai chuckled before saying,

"Not even home a full day and already implementing what we learned huh little sis?"

They laughed when I stuck my tongue out at him before I replied

"Well I didn't plan on it but yea I guess"

"Mione now that you know we just wanted to tell you that we love you and we will always be there for you and when shit hits the fan know that we will be there faster then you can get excited about a library." 

"Oh good I was dreading to ask you guys for help with Voldemort."

"Don't worry Mione we will help you plan and we'll even help train you boyfriend."

"Stop it Sam Harry is not my boyfriend yet."

"Ah how did you know I was talking about Harry my dear sister?"

I blushed and stuck my tongue at him. They found that hilarious and proceeded to show it.

"Ok ok you guys can we focus for a second?"

"Sure Mione but one thing, when can we meet this famous Harry Potter?"

"Well actually I was going to ask if I can invite him over for the rest of the holidays. We have the space and time, plus he's probably gonna need medical treatment and we have the best private healer in all of Great Britain here already as well as the most talented Potions master of all time."

I stopped to give them my best puppy dog eyes and the cutest pouty face as a look of consideration flits across their face. I knew I won as they all sighed and nodded their heads yes. I smiled and started to thank them when Kiki stopped me.

"He can stay and as soon as he gets here I will be giving him a check up and Kinai will make all the potions needed to fix him. Can you give us a list of what we might face that way we can prepare ourselves."

I nodded as I started to list everything I figured he always needed.

"Sure um lets see. You will need a potion to fix his malnourishment, scars, possibly blood replenishers, and skelgrow. I'm not totally sure he hasn't written me what has happened yet."

The look of pure anger on my brothers faces matched mine when I first found out that the Dursleys abused Harry. My brothers quickly got up and got changed and grabbed their gear and helmets.

"Ok guys we need to get him out of there now! Obviously Dumbledore is planning something that can cause the whole magical world to be destroyed. We need to move quickly, we can't take our bikes if he is injured he won't be able to hold on."

"Guys you are wizards and I'm a witch, we can apparate there."

"Where does he live?"

"Private drive number 4. Though we will need to apparate three houses down so the order doesn't catch us till it's too late."

"Ok everyone apparate to Private drive number 1 and we will walk to number 4. On my count, 3…. 2…. 1…. go."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived in the driveway of number 1 and quickly disillusioned ourselves before we started on our way at a quick run to number 4. When we got there we heard Screaming and things being thrown. Me and my brother took the charm off as I looked for any of the order members who were supposed to stand guard and keep my Harry prisoner. I saw the form of a passed out Dung and scoffed _**this is the best you have to offer dumbledore. You will pay old man for the suffering my Harry has been through.**_ Another scream jolted me out of my thoughts as i signed to my brothers to move in. Me, Kinai, and Kiki took the front while Sam and LJ walked around the sides to the back. When we reached the door we heard a man's voice saying that the boys mouth needs to be gagged before the neighbors called the cops. That statement was followed by the sound of someone choking and a women saying I think you killed him. At that moment I couldn't think straight, Kiki had to grab me before I blasted the door as Kinai knocked loudly. The panic in their voices could be heard as they called out one moment. Kinai knocked once again and this time said if you do not open the door now they will call the police and have this place swarming with cops. As soon as those words left his mouth the door swung open and we were greeted by the most obese man I had the unfortunate fate to meet. He was about six foot two, looked like he could fall over at any moment and die due to his weight. He had light brown, shaggy hair and was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt that was splattered with blood. One look at this disgusting creature and I never felt this much rage before in my life. Quick as lightning and before anyone could stop me I had my military issued Beretta M9 out and pointed at the fat lard before I pushed my way into the house and was greeted by a scene from a horror film. There was blood splattered all over the walls. Belts, chains, a riding crop, and a cricket bat all stained with blood on a table next to the stairs and a badly beaten body that was chained to the hook from the ceiling. It looked as if the chain was the only thing keeping the boy standing. I walked closer and looked at the boy hoping to catch a sign that this wasn't my Harry. Failing to find any my magic flared sending out powerful pulses destroying the windows, the stairs, the doors, the pictures and all the electronics in it's path. I thought I was going to bring the house down on all of us when the boys eyes opened and I was greeted by the most vivid green ever and a whisper of my name. I was shocked out of my rage before my brothers finally moved in to help Harry and heal him as fast as they could. I spun to face the man and was greeted by the most horrid smell emanating from him; I made him shit his pants. I pointed my sidearm at him and asked him why I shouldn't just put a bullet into his head. Why I shouldn't beat and torture him like he did to my Harry. I cocked the gun and slowly moved my finger to the trigger when I heard my name being called. Sam and LJ told me that he wasn't worth it and instead just make it to where him and his family will spend the rest of their life in prison. I thought about it for a minute before nodding my head and ordered Kinai and Kiki to take Harry to the house and make sure he survived. They nodded and placed a portkey around Harry's neck before saying the activation phrase and disappearing. I looked at Sam and LJ and told them to erase all of the evidence that we were here and help me make a copy of Harry and chain him back up after we erase their memories. They both nodded and we got to work, erasing any trace we were here and fixing all the damage done from my magic. Thirty minutes later, we had erased the memories of us ever being here and we left. But before we did I pulled out my cell and called the cops complaining about awful screams and informed them I was worried for the nephew's life. That I thought they were beating him again and if they didn't hurry, he might be dead. I left as the fat man picked up the old leather belt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first part of this story is in Kinai's POV

Me and Kiki arrived in the family room, Kiki started running scans trying to assess how badly this boy was wounded. A few seconds later Kiki started to tell me what potions he needed and how much as soon as he said right now I knew this poor child was in danger. I nodded my head and quickly went to my potions lab in the cellar and started pulling my premade potions off the shelves and ran back to the room. I handed Kiki six vials of blood replenisher, three vials of modified skelegrow, and my whole stock of my own created potion to heal muscle/skin. He started pouring small measures into the poor boy's throat. I knew he can't pour to much in to him otherwise it could kill him. I waited to see if Kiki would need any other potions before I went down to brew more of the basic healing ones. After 5 mins past Kiki was able to relax a bit and focus on healing the outer bruising. Another 5 mins past before Kiki sighed, he transfigured a hospital bed and gently levitated the boy on to the bed before drawing the sheet up to cover the now healing boy. I was about to turn to leave when Kiki called my name, he looked so distressed and angry. Shocked at such an emotional display from my normally collected brother I stood there frozen in place waiting to see what he would say next. I decided to go get water that way we both could collect ourselves enough to talk about what we witnessed two chilled glasses of water popped on to the table. I sat in a chair and waited for my brother to relax and tell me about the trauma the boy has gone through. When he started crying I knew it was bad, I got up and moved to sit next to him I put my arm around him and let him cry. He took a breath and started to speak.

"That poor boy he has been through things you and I can not even imagine Nai. He there was so much damage every bone but his spine has been broken or fractured. That boy should not be alive! His skull was busted in so many places i'm surprised that it even protected his brain. His shoulders were dislocated probably from hanging on the hook by the wrist and being hit. His back was shredded the skin was nearly gone you could see all the muscles and tendons."

At that point Kiki started crying again and I was too shocked and disgusted to speak but one thought entered my mind, how is it possible that this kid was able to take on voldemort in his first year, face a fully grown basilisk in second, a whole horde of dementors in third year, a dragon and voldemort in fourth but not protect himself from a group of muggles? I turned to voice this thought to my brother when a groan was heard from the bed. Kiki got up so fast that it almost made me dizzy to think about. I followed at a slower past so we didn't scare or overload the poor boy. When I made it to the bed Kiki was giving the boy another check up and slowly giving him more potions. Once by the bed the boy focused on me so I decided to introduce myself. (When Harry talks It will be **Bold underlined** )

" _Hello Harry my name is Kinai and this is my brother Kiki. Kiki is a private healer, so anything he finds won't be shared with anyone but you and the family. We all are in a profession that compliments the others, I am a potions master so every potion you have been given is of top quality and specialized to you."_

"Don't speak just yet Harry your vocal cords need to rest for a bit. You really strained them earlier and I don't think my sister would be very happy with me if i allowed you to speak and hurt them even more. I will cast a charm on you in a few minutes that will allow specific thought to form in the air, it will look like thought clouds in comic books. Will that be ok with you?"

Harry nodded his head yes and we waited a few seconds as Kiki ran one last spell over Harry to make sure he was stable enough for the charm to work. Kiki's faical expression changed for a split second before it returned to normal and he cast the charm.

"Ok Harry the way this charm works is you think what you want to say then when you have what you want to be displayed you think send. This way you only project the thoughts you want to and no embarrassing thoughts are displayed. Think you got it?"

With another nod of his head Harry tried the charm for the first time.

" **Hello?"**

"Good Harry that's very good. How do you feel?"

" **Like I lost a game of chicken with a herd of hippogriffs."**

"I figured it would of been something like that. Would you like anything for the pain? I'm afraid it will be a small dose but it will be enough to take the edge off."

" **I can have medicine?"**

"Yes you can have some medicine it won't be terribly strong until later on when you have taken the last blood replenisher and your bones are all regrown."

" **That's fine I'm just happy I get something for the pain."**

"Ok I'll send my brother to grab the medicine and while he's doing that would it be ok if I asked you some questions?"

" **That's fine if you both could answer some of mine."**

" _Ok i'll go get the medicine and i'll be right back you can take that time to think of all the questions you want us to answer ok?"_

The boy nodded his head and rushed to the lab to grab the mildest pain killer I had. I made my way down the stairs into my lab and headed for my secret stash by my desk. Mia hates it when I use the potions a lot so she usually raids my lab of pain killers. I opened the cupboard and grabbed the reliever and closed the doors before heading back upstairs. I grabbed a cup of water and walked back into the family room and handed Kiki the potion and the glass of water before conjuring up a chair.

" _Ok Harry any questions you have we will answer them to the best of our abilities. So go ahead and start once you're ready."_

He looked between my brother and I before a look of concentration flitted across his face and the first question came.

" **How did you guys find me?"**

"Our sister lead us to where you live. She should be returning soon with our two youngest brothers."

" **Sister? Who is your sister and how does she know where I live?"**

" _ **Maybe because I have been your bestfriend since we were 11years old Harry James Potter."**_

Our heads whipped around so fast I was scared i'd pull something. Hermione and my two brothers were standing in the hallway looking like they just came back from battle when her name came out as a whisper besides me I turned to remind Harry not to speak.

" _Harry remember not to speak just yet ok? you need to let your vocal cords heal."_

With a nod of his head the little thought cloud popped into existence and slowly got bigger and bigger and more and more questions filled the little cloud.

" _ **Slow down Harry. We will answer all your questions I'm going to go change then I'll be back down to answer your questions giving you time to think ok?**_

 _ **AN: I'll leave it off here. The next all of Harry's Questions will be answered. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and watch list. I'll do my best to answer any questions you the readers may have.**_


End file.
